Kaihun Drabbles
by EXOolfeu
Summary: Kopi susu adalah kombinasi sempurna. Kaihun Sekai area! BL! sekumpulan cerita-cerita manis Kaihun. chap3!Tutor
1. Chapter 1

Nosebleed

.Kaihun.

T

©EXOolfeu

Minggu pagi seharusnya semua tenang. Setenang Bibi Cha yang setiap hari Sehun tindas. Apalagi jika menu sarapannya kurang sedikit saja. Susu menjadi makanan pokok yang wajib Sehun santap tiap hari. Dia tidak suka manis, juga tidak suka rasa tawar, apalagi pahit. Itulah kenapa setiap pagi akan heboh karena Sehun minta ini itu tanpa henti.

"Sehun, cepet anter ini kerumah sebelah."

Ngomong-ngomong ini hari pertama Bibi Cha cuti. Jadi jangan tanya kenapa Sehun dipaksa kerja rodi—sebenarnya hanya mengantar kue—kerumah sebelah. Katanya sih tetangga baru.

"Males, ah, Ma. Kakak aja, belom mandi nih."

"Yaudah biar Mama buang aja susu kamu dikulkas."

"AH MAMA MAH JANGAN! Iya-iya aku bangun. Yaudah mandi dulu."

"Yaudah kalo gitu Mama buang bu—"

"IYA MA IYA AKU JALAN."

Sehun berdiri didepan pagar hitam. Sedikit karatan, sih. Menekan tombol kotak disamping kotak pos. Sebenarnya dulu Sehun ingin sekali tinggal disini. Rumah besar, halaman luas, ada taman ju—

"Ada apa ya?"

—ga.

Oke, ini mungkin agak berlebihan. Tapi, wow, kaos putih tipis, celana selutut, rambut acak-acakan. Oke, tenang Sehun, jaga image.

"Gapapa. Cuma mau ngasih ini. Dari nyokap. Yaudah ya gue balik dul—"

"Gamau mampir? Mama lagi masak enak."

"Gak deh, makasih."

"Udah ayo ikut aja." Lalu jemari itu—yang sedikit hitam seksi, hanya sedikit, oke?—menarik pergelangan tangan sehun. "Ngomong-ngomong, baju tidur lo lucu." Setelah ini tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk membuang semua baju marsupilami-nya.

Hancur sudah. Hancur citra baik Sehun selama ini.

"Mamaaaaa! Ada anaknya tetangga sebelah nih anter kue." Lalu suara menyaut dari arah dapur. Sebenarnya agak risih, sih, duduk berdua dengan—

Eh tunggu, namanya siapa ya?

"Ah iya, gue Jongin. Mau panggil Jongin atau Kai terserah aja. Panggil sayang juga boleh. Hahaha." Sehun menambahkan satu daftar favorit pada buku diary-nya, yaitu senyum Jongin.

"Gue Sehun."

_Mau manggil sayang boleh banget kok eheheheheh._

"Panggil aja Sehun."

"Sehun ya. Namanya lucu. Kayak orangnya."

Lalu acara makan yang direncanakan gagal total akibat Sehun mimisan.

.

.

.

Sengaja bikin pendek hehe cuma buat perkenalan. Kalo responnya bagus, besok sore gue post lanjutannya. Dan yang pasti lebih panjang. Gue juga sengaja bikin gak terlalu baku, soalnya ini juga ringan ceritanya. Cuma berisi kaihun moment. Gak ada konflik. Tolong ya responnya lanjut atau engga :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bread

.Kaihun.

T

©EXOolfeu

Ini senin pagi pertama dibulan Februari, dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dimana teriakan dari segala penjuru meramaikan ruangan bernuansa klasik milik keluarga Oh. Kris yang terus mengolok adiknya, dan Sehun yang terus merengek antara merindukan susu dan kesal dengan ledekan si brengsek Kris.

Sehun masih mengenakan kaos oblong—Mamanya sempat bingung kenapa semua baju marsupilami Sehun ada di tong sampah—padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

"Sehun cepet mandi sana! Kamu tuh baunya ngalahin sampah didepan rumah." Lalu acara ngambek versi Sehun pun dimulai. Mogok makan, mogok minum susu, mogok bicara, dan kawan-kawan semogoknya.

"Pokoknya aku ngambek! Mama gausah ngomong sama aku! Papa juga! Uang jajan aku bulan ini mana? Kesiniin!"

_Duh, lucunyaaaaaaa. –batin mama sehun._

"Ngambek kok masih minta uang jajan."

"BODO! JANGAN KETAWA YA KALIAN, AKU DENGER!" Jeritan dari depan pagar pun nyaut.

Tadinya Sehun kesal setengah mati. Gara-gara ini Sehun jadi tidak makan. Istirahat nanti ia akan membombardir kantin bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Matanya fokus keluar jendela mobil saat sosok hitam—maksudnya sosok yang berbaju serba hitam. Mantel hitam tebal, jeans hitam, ransel hitam, sepatu hitam, rambutnya saja, sih, yang coklat tua—sepertinya ia kenal. Tapi siapa, ya.

AH JONGIN!

Astaga bagaimana ini apa dia harus turun dan menawarkan tumpangan? –ewh hell no.

Atau sapa saja. _'Hai Jongin, selamat pagi ya.'_ –Fuck, NO! Lo aja sana sama nenek lo yang jalannya mundur.

Lalu Sehun berakhir dengan hanya memperhatikan bagaimana sosok itu menggosokkan telapak tangannya. Kenapa dia jalan kaki, memangnya apa guna mobil dirumah. Anggap saja sehun kejam karena membiarkan dia menggigil.

Sehun turun dari mobil dan buru-buru masuk kedalam sekolah saat jam menunjukkan beberapa menit lagi bel berbunyi. Dan terimakasih atas dewi fort— ah, terimakasih untuk Supir Han yang terbaik.

Ya beginilah kondisi kelas, ramai. Entah ini kelas atau Sehun salah masuk ke pasar malam. Berisik dari ujung ke ujung. Malas berkomentar, Sehun duduk dibangkunya, menempelkan pipi ke meja. Ah, lapar.

Sehun jadi berpikir kemana Jongin akan pergi sepagi itu. Jangan-jangan dia kuliah. Wah, keren sekali. Omong-omong tubuhnya semakin menakjubkan dari hari ke hari. Lupakan saja fakta bahwa ia baru kenal Jongin kemarin siang.

AH SIAL KEMARIN SIANG—

Lalu Sehun ingin tenggelam di dasar rawa-rawa saat mengingat peristiwa mimisan. Itu adalah yang paling tidak keren selama ia hidup.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi paaaaaaaak."

"Hari ini ada murid baru. Silahkan, masuklah dan perkenalkan diri."

Lalu Sehun ingin mimisan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini perutnya ikut melilit juga. Mungkin efek lapar—

"Saya Kim Jongin, pindahan dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya, ya."

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sehun kaku ditempat dan Jongin senyum manis didepan sana. Sehun semakin pening saat Jongin berjalan kearahnya—ke arah bangku yang kebetulan dibelakangnya—lalu berhenti sebentar dan mengacak lembut surai berantakan Sehun.

_Kita bertemu lagi_.

Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Dan masuk langsung ke dalam hati kecil Sehun. Jatuh cinta ternyata sebegini mendebarkan. Belum lagi kelas yang semakin heboh. Bunyi siulan dimana-mana. Dasar norak!

"Diam, semuanya diam!" Riuh mulai hilang setelah gebrakan meja yang ketiga dari Pak Guru yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala didepan sana. Sehun mendapati dirinya menahan diri untuk tidak memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan menggilai Kim Jongin.

Terkutuklah kau Kim Jongin sialan.

"Ketua kelas, kumpulkan tugas yang saya berikan kemarin."

Dengan itu Sehun sadar posisinya diujung maut. Tasnya kosong. Tidak ada buku tugas bersampul merah didalam sana. Hanya ada beberapa buku kosong dan sialannya itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Serahkan dirimu Oh Sehun.

Sehun berakhir dengan diusir setelah melayangkan rayuan maut serta penjelasan panjang kali lebar yang tidak ada gunanya. Sialan, tahu seperti itu lebih baik tadi ia tendang saja wajahnya.

"Pak," Jongin mengangkat tangannya. "Saya juga tidak mengerjakan tugas."

"Ah, tidak apa. Kamu kan anak baru jad—"

"Gapapa, pak. Saya dihukum gapapa, kok. Biar—

—_bisa nemenin Sehun._

"—Adil. Iya, biar adil. Hehehe."

Semua yang dikelas terbengong.

"L-loh, Jongin?"

"Kenapa gak bawa buku tugas?" Jongin berdiri dengan lutut dan menaikka kedua tangannya. Sekali lagi tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Dengan manis. Amat manis. Sehun khawatir diabetes setelah ini.

"—lupa. Lo kenapa keluar? Kan lo anak baru. Masa Pak Gong tega ngusir lo dari kelasnya. Gak berperikemanusiaan banget itu orang. Dasar botak biadab."

Jongin tertawa pelan, "Ini pertama kalinya lo ngomong panjang lebar didepan gue. Gue keluar buat nemenin lo. Abis kasian kalo dihukum sendirian."

Duh, Sehun jadi salah tingkah, kan.

"HAHAHAHHAHA. Lo laper?"

'_Ah monyet. Ini perut pake bunyi pula.' Batin Sehun ngenes._

"E-enggak kok. Gue gak laper."

"Bohong banget. Nih gue ada roti." Jongin buru-buru menelanjangi roti bulat pipih itu dan memasukkan kedalam mulut Sehun. Lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat salah tingkah. Jongin itu emang sialan, ya.

_Kruyuk_

Sehun sebenarnya ingin tertawa kencang. Sayang saja roti ini menyumpal mulutnya. Perut jongin bunyi kencang sekali. Jongin tertawa pelan—lagi, mungkin ini gayanya—lalu mendekatkan diri dan menggigit roti dibibir Sehun. Dengan hidung yang saling menempel satu sama lain. Dengan mata yang saling menatap dalam. Dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

.

.

.

_Dear Hundiary,_

_Bread make me can't breath._

_Oh Sehun._

_._

_._

_._

Maaf ya telat beberapa jam ngepostnya. Gue baru pulang astaga sibuk banget gue gila /yaterus/ btw ada yang saran kenapa Kaihun-nya gak pake aku-kamu. Gue pribadi sih agak kurang srek mereka manggil aku-kamu padahal baru kenal. Seruan pake lo-gue muehehehe. Tapi nanti pas jadian mereka pake aku-kamu kok tenang aja.

Yang bilang alurnya kecepetan ini udah agak gue lambatin. Masih kecepetan gak? Kalo iya bilang yaaaa. Biar gue perbaiki lagi.

Yang minta lebih panjang ini udah gue panjangin. Yang bilang kurang cheesy, ini gimana? Masih kurangkah?

**Terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Yang punya ide boleh kok pm atau tulis aja di review. Kasih ide benda apa gitu nanti gue kembangin jadi cerita. See you tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tutor

.Kaihun.

T

©EXOolfeu

"Sehun!"

Derap sepatu ditengah hembusan angin dingin pagi kala itu melambat. Sehun mendapati Jongin berlari ke arahnya dan nyengir lebar. Napasnya balap-balapan. Mata teduh Jongin menyipit.

"Lo jalan? Emang supir kemana?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuk, "Eng— gapapa sih, dia lagi sibuk aja. Hehe. Iya sibuk."

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya. "Bagus deh jadi gue gak jalan sendiri hari ini."

"Siapa juga yang mau jalan bareng sama lo."

"Gausah jutek gitu deh. Bikin gue makin penasaran aja." Jongin lagi-lagi tertawa pelan. Menurut Jongin Sehun itu gimana, ya, imut—tapi galak. Bikin penasaran juga. Lucu aja tingkahnya.

"Kita baru kenal gausah sok akrab deh."

"Kan kita udah kenalan. Eh—dingin, ya?"

Sehun tetap menggeleng meski ia tidak berhenti menggosok kedua tangannya. Dia sedikit menyesal tidak menggunakan mobil saja. Jongin meraih jemari kanan Sehun dan memasukkannya ke saku jaket. Jaket milik Jongin.

"Biar gak dingin, gini aja."

Ada yang bisa telepon ambulance? Rasanya Sehun ingin gantung diri.

_Tarik tangan lo, Sehun!_

_ Tapi lumayan. Kesempatan dipegang sama Jongin._

_ Harga diri lo kemana!_

_ Tapikan—_

_ Tarik sekarang._

Jongin mempererat genggaman disakunya saat Sehun berniat mengeluarkan tangannya. "Santai aja. Tangan lo gak akan ketularan itemnya gue." Lalu mereka menaiki bus menuju sekolah.

Satu hal yang membuat Sehun malas adalah kondisi bus yang sesak. Resiko jika berangkat sekolah bertepatan dengan jam kerja kantoran. Jongin memang mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku, tapi genggaman itu terus berlanjut hingga Sehun yang terdesak hampir jatuh dan Jongin reflek melepaskan genggaman dan menahannya. Menekan jemarinya pada bokong Sehun.

BOKONG!

G!

Dan Jongin bersumpah bokong Sehun adalah yang terbaik yang pernah ia tahu. Padat, berisi, dan bulat.

Sehun bersumpah ia merasakan jemari Jongin meremas bokongnya sebelum tangan laknat itu menjauh dan masuk kekantong jaket. Dengan tampang tak berdosa Jongin bersiul menatap keluar jendela.

Ia benar-benar sinting.

.

.

"JONGIN!"

"Ah sialan kenapa lo manggil dia!" bisik Sehun ganas. Baekhyun, sih, cuek saja. Sehun memang suka seenaknya sendiri. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Tabiat bocah setan itu suliat diubah. Galak tapi manjanya kelewatan.

"Jong, duduk disini aja. Daripada lo sendirian." Saut Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya mereka bertiga—Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—makan dikantin karena rayuan Sehun yang mau curhat. Apalagi jika diimingi traktiran. Jadilah mereka diantara kerumunan murid yang kelaparan. Tapi memang dasar Baekhyun itu sialan, dia malah memanggil Jongin untuk bergabung dan itu artinya Sehun gagal curhat. Mana mungkin ia membicarakan orang yang juga makan satu meja dengannya. Apalagi ia masih malu dengan kejadian remas-meremas pagi tadi.

Memang hanya sekilas, sih. Tapi kan tetap saja!

Ah, Sehun kikuk sendiri jadinya saat Jongin duduk dihadapannya dan dengkul mereka tidak sengaja bergesekan dibawah sana. Mungkin tuhan dendam dengannya karena pagi tadi mendiamkan Mama dan Papanya.

"Hun, marah ya?"

Sehun reflek tersedak saat telapak tangan Jongin menyentuh jemarinya. Menggenggamnya lembut. AH JONGIN INI MAUNYA APA, SIH!

"Kalian pacaran, ya?" selidik Baekhyun. Sehun jadi gelagapan. Jongin, sih, nyengir aja. "Udah berapa bulan? Cieeeeee."

"Berapa bulan pala lo! Gue jomblo tau!" saut Sehun sensi. Menarik tangannya dari Jongin.

Jongin mengulum bibirnya menahan senyum. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan, Sehun itu imut, kan?

.

.

Bel berdering dan jam pelajaran olahraga dimulai. Semuanya berkumpul dilapangan volli. Chanyeol sudah semangat empatlima. Pelajaran volli ada favoritnya. Apalagi volli pantai hahahahahha.

Lain lagi dengan Sehun yang wajahnya semakin menekuk. Materi volli itu berarti tangannya harus memerah. Harus bengkak. Dan ia harus bersusah payah menuruti semua suruhan Pak Choi yang rata-rata tidak dapat ia kerjakan. Volli adalah yang terburuk sepanjang ia belajar olahraga. Memang apa salahnya ia tidak bisa! Kenapa Pak Choi sialan itu terus-terusan memaksakan lengannya untuk melakukan passing bawah dan teman-teman brengseknya itu. Kan sakit!

Jongin terus menatap sehun yang susah payah melakukan servis lalu mengusap lengannya, lalu mencoba servis lagi, dan begitu seterusnya.

Jongin mendekat, "Bukan begitu caranya. Nih liat, pegang bolanya didepan badan gini. Terus lempar, ayunin tangan dan hap!—pukul." Ia menatap puas bola yang melewati net. "Pukulnya itu jangan pake lengan tengah, tapi ujung lengan." Jongin meraih lengan Sehun yang memerah dan mengusapnya pelan.

"I-i-iya."

"Sini gue bantuin." Jongin menempatkan dirinya dibelakang sehun, jemari kirinya menangkup jemari kiri Sehun dan mempertahankan bola di tangannya. Sedangkan jemari kanannya menggenggam lengan kanan Sehun. Jongin melempar bolanya dan mengayunkan tangan Sehun. Bola itu melambung tinggi melewati net.

.

.

.

_Epilog._

_ "Pak Han, hari ini gausah anterin Sehun ya. Sehun mau jalan aja."_

_ "Loh, kenapa? Nanti Tuan Oh marah bagaimana? Ini masih musim dingin. kalo Tuan Muda kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?"_

_ "Udah gapapa. Aku berangkat dulu ya!"_

_ Sehun berhenti di pertigaan komplek yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya, ia berpikir kira-kira kapan pintu rumah dengan pagar hitam berkarat itu terbuka. Udara lumayan dingin untuk menembus jaketnya._

_ Sekitar delapan menit Sehun menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampakannya Jongin yang membenahi sepatunya. Sehun berdebar dan pura-pura jalan dengan pelan._

_ "Sehun!"_

_ Dan Jongin menyusul Sehun. Rencana sukses!_

.

.

.

AHAHAHAHHAHA GILA GUE GEMES SENDIRI NGETIKNYA. Oke cuekin aja gue makin gaje. Balik lagi nih post chap 3.

**Q: Sehun kelas berapa ya?**

A: Sehun tingkat dua di sekolah menengah.

Makasih buat semua reviewnya. Jangan lupa review lagi yaaaaa. Btw besok gue post moment kaihun request-an reader~

Hayo hayo yang mau kaihun ciuman siapaaaaa?


End file.
